1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to interactive content systems, and more particularly to interactive content systems having integrated personal video recording functionality.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, interactive content systems, such as game consoles, provide utility and entertainment mechanisms to individuals worldwide. For example, interactive content systems allow users to view digital videodiscs (DVDs), play interactive entertainment software, and browse the Internet. In addition, interactive content systems provide exciting learning environments through educational interactive software.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram showing a typical prior art interactive content system 100. The prior art interactive content system 100 generally includes a central processing unit (CPU) 102 coupled to a system bus 104, which connects a plurality of system components. For example, the system bus 104 often is connected to a graphics processing unit (GPU) 106, an operational request source 108, a memory 110, a removable media drive 112, and video/audio output circuitry 114.
In operation, removal media such as a compact disc (CD) or digital videodiscs (DVD) is placed into the removal media drive 112, which reads data from the CD and transfers program information to the memory 110. The CPU 102, in conjunction with the GPU 106, executes the program instructions from memory to execute the program. In addition, the operational request source 108 typically is in communication with a user input device, such as a game controller, remote controller, keyboard, or other device capable of receiving and transferring user input data to the interactive content system 100. Output from the program executing on the CPU 102 generally is provided to the video/audio output circuitry 114 for presentation, typically on television or other monitor and speaker system.
In this manner, users are able to interact with the information presented to them via the operational request source 108. However, as can be appreciated, the user is limited to interacting with the static information provided from the removable media via the removable media drive 112. For example, when utilizing sport based entertainment software, current sporting results cannot be included in the entertainment environment provided by the interactive content system 100. Further, educational information is restricted to information available at the time the removable media is manufactured. As a result, events and discovers occurring after the manufacture of the removable media are not available to the user using the interactive content system 100.
Although systems are available that provide a user access to current events, such as personal video recording (PVR) units, these systems generally do not provide a user with an engrossing interactive environment. For example, a PVR system, which records current broadcasts as they occur, can generally only be utilized to rewind, pause, and playback the recorded events. The user only is allowed to passively watch the events as they are presented to them. That is, the user is not allowed to interact with content, as in an interactive content system.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for an interactive content system that allows dynamic media to be utilized in conjunction with the interactive content. The system should allow current content from sources such as network broadcasts and other content providers, to be utilized in conjunction with interactive applications.